Future Bliss
by Midnight Breeze
Summary: After the death of Professor Trelawny there's a new teacher at Hogwarts, her name is Honor Blissett. Her life has been difficult but one man could make it better. The rocky road of romance!!!
1. I Know

Chapter 1:  
  
Professor Honor Blissett woke early from her dreamless sleep, being a Seer had its downside, if she ever wanted to sleep without predicting something she had to take a vial of sleeping potion. Slowly she stared around at her new and dingy room, there had to be alterations made and soon. The last occupant of this room had not positioned the bed and other items of furniture in the right places for energy to flow freely and it created a build up of bad energy, no wonder she died.  
  
After getting dressed in a heavy black robe she wandered to the other side of her room, it would be better to start the day with free flowing positive energy. She set to work moving different items of furniture accordingly.  
  
By the end of it she was thoroughly invigorated, if not a little hungry. So she went downstairs to join the teachers at breakfast.  
  
The great hall seemed very large indeed and also very empty with only the teachers' table.  
  
"Good morning Honor!" Dumbledore called merrily from the table.  
  
"Yes professor, it will be a good morning and evening for all but one of us. There is a lot of positive energy coming from this hall, but one such as myself can feel the power of a negative source too. I am truly captivated by the splendour of light and dark sir."  
  
"Oh please Honor, when speaking to me address me by my first name aswell as all as all of the other professors. I am your equal. But tell me my dear, to whom does this negative energy supply belong to?"  
  
"I would like to answer that," she said quietly as she sat next to a fountain of negativity "but you already know." Honor took a bite out of warm buttered toast as Dumbledore went back to his meal looking slightly amused.  
  
"So then what do you predict for today?" a silky voice from beside her asked.  
  
"Something unexpected will happen to you late this evening after the feast."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Well if I told you that it wouldn't be unexpected, would it?" Severus looked pleased with the answer but he had not finished yet.  
  
"So then, Blissett is a very uncommon name, is it muggle?"  
  
"No, how dare you say such a thing! My blood is as pure as yours, just because my name isn't common doesn't mean that it is muggle." Honor looked very insulted at Severus' comment.  
  
"I apologise for offending you. I will see you this evening and I look forward to the unexpected event." Severus majestically swept out of the hall and turned to the dungeons.  
  
"I see that you've met Severus then Honor? That must have been the nicest greeting he has ever given a new professor, especially in your subject."  
  
"Thank you Albus, I look forward to your visit later but could you make it ten minutes later than you planned to? I will be busy before." She hurried out of the hall and up to her rooms.  
  
When Honor stepped into her room she felt the build up of negative energy and at once knew who was in there  
  
"And how may I help you Severus?" she asked while closing the door.  
  
"My! Don't you already know?" he said slowly in his sarcastic drawl.  
  
"I would rather hear this conversation from the both of us, rather than make predictions."  
  
"Then isn't it pointless having a conversation if you know the outcome?"  
  
"Well Severus it is not entirely pointless, I have taught myself to block my inner-eye when making conversation. So having a discussion is not as meaningless as you think." Folding her arms across her chest she directed her smug expression at the now astonished Severus.  
  
"Any way I came here to ask if you were coming to the Sorting Ceremony the evening?" he changed the subject quickly.  
  
"Well yes of course I am, I have to." Severus looked confused "I have to be introduced to the students."  
  
"Yes, you are lucky. At least you don't have to teach the first and second years." He smirked unhappily.  
  
"What's the matter with them?" she looked bewildered and confused.  
  
"Where do I begin?" he sounded exasperated "They're stupid, clumsy and annoying."  
  
"But that's your opinion and in your subject."  
  
"Yes, true. But could you deal with them?" he stared questionably into her sky blue eyes.  
  
"I agree with you now, tealeaf reading would be worse than it is going to be with a certain Mr Longbottom." She sighed heavily.  
  
"So you are not entirely keen on Mr Longbottom either?"  
  
"Well the problem is that with tealeaf readings the cup has to be made of pure china and an Unbreakable charm cannot be used, so therefore in one lesson with him I have Seen that I will lose many cups. Why do you dislike him?"  
  
"I have had a disliking for him ever since he spilt his first potion and still he does not retire from frustrating me every practical lesson. Anyway I have to leave you now, I need to get ready for tomorrows lessons. I will see you this evening."  
  
"Yes, good day to you Severus." He swept out of the room and met Dumbledore beyond the threshold.  
  
"So then you were busy with Severus then? Already getting plenty of visitors." Dumbledore chuckled; he was amused at the look of embarrassment on her face. "My dear girl I am making no assumptions of any kind! You need not look so embarrassed, I was merely commenting on how happy he looked."  
  
"You call that happy? Surely if he was happy he would have been smiling, when he left he was doing no such thing."  
  
"Severus has never been skilled in the area of expressing emotions -apart from hate that is- but I have to admit that there was a hint of a smile when he departed. Didn't you feel his positive energy?" Dumbledore looked concerned.  
  
"Oh, I didn't feel anything because I was blocking my power. Did he actually smile?"  
  
"Yes Honor and I think it was talking to you that did it." He paused slightly and looked at her "Any way I came here to ask you some thing, it's been interesting me for quite a while."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Your hair."  
  
"What about my hair?"  
  
"I find it fascinating. You have a small amount of black hair at the front, which frames your face, and then the remainder of you hair is light chestnut. I do not mean to be rude at all, but is natural?"  
  
"Yes, it is natural. Its always been like this," she fingered a few strands of raven black hair "my mother always told me that I was special to have such interesting hair." Honor sighed inwardly at the old memory of her mother long gone.  
  
"My dear, every one is special in one way or another, even you."  
  
"Thank you Albus, I will look forward to seeing you at dinner tonight." Tears welled up in her eyes as Dumbledore turned to leave.  
  
"She always loved you, so much." He left, Honor turned and run into her room, collapsing in tears on her bed.  
  
Memories of her childhood coming floating into her head. Her mother was dead and so was her father. She had nothing but her pet cat Vestper, she was so beautiful she was pure black and had piercing yellow eyes. She also had a snowy owl called Niveus, but she was only for post.  
  
Her name upset her most; Honor's mother was always repeating it. Honor Candidus Diluculo Blissett. When you translate her first and middle names out of Latin and into English it was Honour White Dawn. Her mother always made her laugh by bowing in front of her and saying `Honour White Dawn'. She was named this because her mother and father had gotten married at dawn on a snowy day. `As if that's ever going to happen to me' she thought. Predicting her own future was something she had never done and never wanted to do because it would take all interest out of her life.  
  
She must have been crying for a long time because her clock had just let out a chime for 4.30, Honor sat upright and sniffed; she had to be in the hall in half an hour and she looked a mess. Slipping out of bed she tiredly padded across the room to her dressing table, picked up a piece of ribbon with a small black cat on it. She tied the black satin ribbon around her neck; it was the last gift from her mother before she died. Honor peered into the mirror, looking at her usual visage. Her pale skin now glistened slightly from the tears she had shed. Her sky blue eyes, inherited from her mother. Honor applied the smallest amount of make up and changed into some new robes, they were black with silver hemming on the sleeves and neckline. She pulled a brush through her tangled and tousled hair until it lay flat. Honor turned and walked slowly down to the hall.  
  
She sat again next to Severus, he looked glum and bored.  
  
"Does it bore you aswell?" he suddenly asked.  
  
"It bored me when I was schooling, but I have never seen it from the teachers view."  
  
"Believe me, you get a different view, you get to see it from behind." She smiled and shook her head at his humorous answer. Just then the chattering students filed into the hall. Once settled, professor McGonagall walked in, leading a large group of nervous first years.  
  
At last the first years had been sorted into their appropriate houses Dumbledore stood up as the school silenced.  
  
"My dear students, here we are beginning a new term at Hogwarts. I hope this term to be more happy and positive than the last. To start this term we have some professors to welcome.  
  
"Firstly I would like to welcome back professor Remus Lupin as our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor." the school applauded as Remus stood up and then sat back down "Secondly after the sad death of dear professor Trelawny, I would like to welcome professor Honor Candidus Diluculo Blissett!" she stood up and looked around the hall, this was all too much for her. Turning she fled through the door to her side. She ran until the end of a corridor and collapsed behind a statue. Tears over flowed in her blue eyes and fell down her soft skin. She heard footsteps coming down the corridor and they stopped beside her. Crouching down the figure stared at her full of concern.  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to J K Rowling apart from prof. Blissett!  
  
Ooh who is this `figure'? What do you think? Please review!!!  
  
BTW Vestper means Evening Star and Niveus means Snowy, I love Latin!!!! 


	2. How It Feels

Chapter 2:  
  
"Are you alright?" Severus reached forward and wiped away a tear from her face.  
  
"I'm fine, I just need to be alone for a while." She waved away his hand but he didn't get up.  
  
"That's what I've said for years and it doesn't help."  
  
"It helps me."  
  
"Why don't you talk to me about it? That might help a bit more than sitting behind a statue."  
  
"Just leave me alone, you're meant to be the quiet sarcastic all hating one, not like this." He got up and started to walk away, but paused and looked back round.  
  
"I know what it's like to loose people." Severus walked on and around the corner with his trademark black robes.  
  
Honor wiped away another tear and then got up and travelled towards her rooms. `He doesn't know how I feel, he didn't have to watch his parents die, he didn't have to watch the only two people that he ever love fade away in front of his eyes and he certainly didn't have to live with it for the rest of his life.' Nothing could ever erase that day from her head. If only she hadn't taken that sleeping potion, if only she had been able to dream that night before it happened, if she had she could have stopped it. She would have been able to see what would happen and she would have been able to save them from such painful deaths. No one could ever be able to stop that day pass through her head because that day was a day that her life came to an end.  
  
(The flash back)  
  
"Honor run, get away! He's here don't worry about us we can handle this." Her mother was screaming at her.  
  
"I can't leave you, it's not fair mum! Dad I want to help!"  
  
"Honor please just go! You're too young to be of any use against him!" a tall figure entered the room with a pale face and red eyes. Honor screamed as he pointed his wand at her mother.  
  
"Do you actually think Aurors such as yourselves could defeat me?" he laughed and yelled the Avada Kedarva curse at her mother the room filled with her screams of pain, she slumped onto the floor unmoving. He then pointed his wand at her father and repeated the curse. She watched as her father's face contorted in pain and then fell to the floor as her mothers had. Voldemort stepped over towards her, Honor couldn't move, her feet were rooted to the floor, the shock of seeing her mother and father killed like that was making her shake. "So then girl, you've just seen the death of your mother and father. What are you going to do? Or more to the point, what am I going to do with you? You have the gift of being a Seer, a good gift. I could use people like you on my side but I can see you are not going to pass over to my side. I will leave you with this memory forever. Crucio!" Honor collapsed to the floor in pain.  
  
Once on the chair in her classroom see started crying once more.  
  
"He has no idea what it's like, none at all." She thought out loud.  
  
"Yes I do." Honor jumped, she looked around and coming out of the shadows was Severus.  
  
"So then did you see your own parents die in front of you? Are you left with that memory?" she tried to look angry through the tears but gave up.  
  
"I am left with a memory, but not of my parents dying. I am left with the memory of my fiancé dying in front of me. I never had the love of my parents to remember but she was the only one I ever loved. So I do know how you feel."  
  
"Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes, it was the same for you aswell then?" Honor nodded slowly.  
  
"After watching my parents die he put me under the Cruciatus curse." The memory played in her head again and she found herself sobbing uncontrollably. Severus rushed over and put his arms around her protectively, Honor reached her arms around his neck and wept into his black robes.  
  
Half an hour later Dumbledore came into the room to find them still together and Honor still crying. Severus motioned Dumbledore to be quiet but Albus just smiled and left the room without saying a word. They sat in the chair together. Honor was perched on Severus lap resting her head on his shoulder and Severus lent back with his hands placed on her back.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said quietly when she finally lifted her head off his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, it's fine. At least now you've said something and you've had time to cry it out. So was this my unexpected moment?" he asked with a little smirk on his face.  
  
"Did you expect this to happen?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then it must be." She sniffed slightly.  
  
"Do you want to be alone because I can go if you want me to?" Honor looked at his face, into the eyes that were usually devoid of any type of emotion, but they seemed different, they had a sort of caring sparkle.  
  
"No, please stay. You were right you know."  
  
"I was right about what?"  
  
"When you said it helps to talk."  
  
"I didn't say that, did I?"  
  
"I was sitting by the statue and you asked me if I'd like to talk to you because it would help more than sitting in a corridor."  
  
"Yes, I think I can just about remember saying that."  
  
"When you got up and walked away where did you go?" she stared at him curiously.  
  
"I went back to the hall quickly to tell Dumbledore not to expect you back and then I came up here, knowing that you'd come back here instead of going into the hall." She smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered and kissed him lightly on the cheek, this sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"Q-quite alright, it's getting late now and I think you need a little rest. Lessons start tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, I think I'm going to need some." Honor got up from Severus's lap, swayed slightly and collapsed on the floor. He immediately leaped from the chair and knelt down. Her hair covered her face and she looked so pale, but she was still breathing. Severus scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the hospital wing.  
  
Disclaimer: every one apart from prof. Blissett belongs to J K Rowling!  
  
I'm bored so I wrote! What do you think then? Please review!! 


	3. To Wake Up

Chapter 3:  
  
"Severus! What on earth has happened?" Madame Pomfrey came bustling over when she heard the door to the hospital wing fly open. Severus laid down her limp body onto the first empty bed that came into view.  
  
"I don't know Poppy, she stood up, wobbled and then fell to the floor. I think she also hit her head. I've noticed she hasn't been eating much lately in the hall, she didn't even bother to come to lunch today." Poppy immediately started checking her over and gathering potions from her office.  
  
After a few minutes of medical attention Poppy turned round to face Severus "Well, I think she'll be alright. Are you going to be staying with her tonight or will you be going down to the dungeons?"  
  
"I think I will stay up here and keep a watch on her, my lessons have all been sorted for tomorrow." She handed a chair and a blanket to Severus. "Thank you and goodnight Poppy."  
  
"Good night Severus and come to get me straight away if any thing is the matter." He placed the chair right next to her bed and placed the blanket over his legs. Severus looked at the pale sleeping woman lying in front of him; he reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Sitting there he took time to study her face. She was pale and fresh looking, but her troubled past showed itself with deep shadows lurking under her closed eyes. Her rosy lips, slightly parted, revealed a small glimpse of pearly white teeth.  
  
Severus sighed and took a hold of her hand; it was so smooth and soft. Her slender fingers and long scarlet painted nails were so elegant. Whilst rubbing his thumb on the top of her hand he looked at the slim lithe figure. He realised that she was beautiful. She stirred, slightly moving her head to face him.  
  
"Severus?" Honor sounded weak and tired, her eyelids fluttered.  
  
"Yes? Are you OK?" he leapt off the chair and hovered above her.  
  
"Water, can you pass me some water?"  
  
"Yes, yes of course." without hesitation he reached for a glass and a pitcher of water. Honor sat up slowly in the bed, wincing at the pain from her head.  
  
"Thank you." She drank the contents gradually but she didn't remove the glass from her lips. After placing the glass back on the bedside cabinet, she looked Severus in the eye.  
  
"Feeling better?" Severus glanced at her worriedly.  
  
"A lot better actually, but by head really hurts."  
  
"I thought it would, if you hadn't have fallen so fast I could have caught you."  
  
"Well excuse me for rushing!"  
  
"Only this once then." He smiled at her.  
  
"You really should smile more often, it looks nice."  
  
"I would but it could ruin my tough annoying attitude, don't you think?"  
  
"That's true. Shouldn't you be in the dungeons or at least some where dark and gloomy?"  
  
"Well it is quite dark in here so at least that's half of it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Honor yawned and slumped back down into the sheets.  
  
"Sleepy?"  
  
"Yep. G'night!" she turned over and instantly fell into a dream filled sleep. Severus leaned back in his chair and pulled the blanket up to his chest, eventually he too fell asleep.  
  
*In Honor's dreamland*  
  
Honor walked towards an old wooden door with the letters S.S inscribed in gold. She unhooked the latch and pushed it open. The room it revealed was black and green with a large four-poster bed at the far end, a few shelves containing books and an unused, unlit fireplace at the other end. Honor walked in, the cold grey flagstone floor under foot. The bed had black silk sheets and black muslin curtains. Turning round she looked at the fireplace, a dark figure stood beside it. The figure was whispering her name repeatedly.  
  
*Out of dreamland*  
  
"Honor? Honor wake up. Honor?" Severus gently shook her shoulder.  
  
"Hmm?" she blinked slowly and sat up.  
  
"It's time to go down to breakfast."  
  
"I'm not that hungry, I'll just go up to my chambers and rest until first lesson." Severus shook his head.  
  
"No, I promised Madame Pomfrey I would personally escort you to the hall and make sure you eat something." She smiled.  
  
"OK then, I'll just go to my chambers and get some clean robes." Honor started to get out of her bed.  
  
"You don't need to go to your chambers, I got these this morning." He handed the new robes to her and left the room.  
  
"It's OK I'm finished!" she eventually called through the curtains "Aren't you going to change?"  
  
"I already have, I got up at around five this morning and went down to my chambers."  
  
"Well aren't you the early riser!" they walked down to the hall, Severus occasionally looked at her making sure she was still OK.  
  
Once in the hall they sat down and even Honor started immediately eating.  
  
"So then Honor you are over last night I hope?"  
  
"Albus too many things happened last night, but yes, I seemed to have recovered slightly." Dumbledore smiled knowingly as he tucked into his bacon and eggs.  
  
As soon as she had got through her last piece of toast Honor asked Severus to wait for her in the teachers lounge at 11 o'clock.  
  
Honor's first lesson was with the third year Gryffindors, it would be an easy start because the third years had not had any divination lessons yet. Once the group was settled she began.  
  
"Now, this will be your first divination lesson. Divination needs skill and concentration at all times, so that means that you need to focus on your work. I am professor Blissett and for today we will start with tea leave readings. Miss Townsend could you please pass me the largest tea pot on that shelve over there." A tallish girl with dark brown hair stood up and scurried over to the shelves and picked a large pot "No dear, the other one, that's it." Honor magically filled it with boiling water and then added the tealeaves. "OK every one get a cup and find a partner. Oh and Mr Adams you can go in a three." Again every one settled and Honor poured out the tea into every ones cups. "Every one drink up and when you get down to the leaves hold the cup firmly and swirl the leaves around three times in a clockwise direction. Then tip the teacup over onto your saucer of a few seconds and then give the cup to your partner for them to read. You will find the interpretations on pages five and six of your textbooks. If anyone needs any help at all don't be afraid to ask."  
  
"Er, professor Blissett can you help me? I can't make out this shape." A small boy with mousy hair looked up with an expression of bewilderment on his face. She went over and took the cup out of his hands, staring in she revealed the shapes to him.  
  
"There is a circle which means great success, the letter M that can refer to the names of friends or relatives and an open book which means an answer to a question." Handing the cup back to him she looked around the room, almost every one seemed to be enjoying themselves, that was until a girl burst out in tears. Honor rushed over to see what the matter was.  
  
"She said she saw a G-grim!" the girl bawled.  
  
"I did professor, look!" another girl handed her the cup and Honor laughed.  
  
"You have no reason to worry, it's only a dog! Read what it says."  
  
"Dog: a new friend." The girl immediately stopped crying when her partner read the sentence.  
  
"Don't worry, it's a very easy mistake to make."  
  
"Professor it's time for our Transfiguration lesson!"  
  
"Alright then, leave your cups on the tables." The students filed out of the room, Honor waved her wand and all of the cups were cleaned and back on the shelves. She had a free period next so Honor decided to stay in the teachers lounge until Severus turned up.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: no one but Honor belongs to me (You have NO idea what I'd do to Severus if he was mine!!!) 


	4. And Realise That You Are Not Alone

1 And Realise That You Are Not Alone  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Good morning Severus." He sat down in a chair opposite Honor.  
  
"What was it you wanted to talk about?" he looked at her with concern.  
  
"Oh, nothing serious. I really just wanted to say thank you for last night, if it wasn't for you being there a student would probably have found me in the morning. That would be most annoying and embarrassing." Severus' concern disappeared but was not replaced by a smirk or sneer.  
  
"Honor, it's quite alright." He leaned forward and took hold of her hand "If you ever need to talk, I'm here. Remember, I know how it feels to lose the ones you love."  
  
"I know I'm not alone because Voldemort has destroyed so many lives and yet I feel as if I am alone, was it the same for you?" Honor stared into his eyes as they began to fill with hurt.  
  
"It was and it still is," Severus gently squeezed her hand and averted his gaze to the rug. Honor stood up and made him stand up too, she looked into his eyes once more, flung her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She was the same height as Severus so they just stood there with their arms around each other. Honor rested her chin on Severus' shoulder as he laid his hands on the small of her back.  
  
"I-I'd better go. I've got some marking to catch up on, so then, I'll see you at lunch." He broke off and turned to the door, Honor sighed and then walked towards the window. Looking out she saw the forest, so quiet, so peaceful and yet so dangerous.  
  
"So, Honor how did your first lesson go?" professor McGonagall strolled into the teachers lounge.  
  
"Oh, very well thank you Minerva. How was yours?"  
  
"Satisfactory, those second years have forgotten almost everything over the summer though. Never mind, eh?" Honor nodded in agreement "when's your next lesson?"  
  
"After lunch."  
  
"I suppose you have every thing sorted?"  
  
"Oh, yes of course! I have fourth year Slytherins, we will be revising palmistry." Minerva nodded and looked quite impressed.  
  
"It's nice to know you have it organised. You do realise that the Slytherins have gotten even more boisterous since you came here, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I will have everything under control, I know how to handle them." She smiled and headed towards the door "Thank you for your concern Minerva. I'll see you down in the hall." Honor smiled to herself as she walked down the halls, not many people had seen the look of bewilderment on Minerva McGonagall's face.  
  
When she walked into the hall she received a few uncertain glances from the younger students and other houses. But Honor ignored the expressions and continued to smile.  
  
When she sat down at her seat next to Severus, she looked at the vast array of students in front of her. This was a large school; the amount of students had increased quite dramatically since she had been taught there. The same four tables, with the same four emblem tablecloths and the same four competitive houses. Some one had obviously put a lengthening charm on the tables to accommodate so many students.  
  
"I don't think that food will keep warm for too long Honor." It was Severus' silky voice that reminded her to eat.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking." She said as she came back from her thoughts.  
  
"That was pretty obvious. If you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh, it was nothing important. I was thinking about the size of the school."  
  
"Too many students, it's over crowded." He interrupted.  
  
"I thought the same thing, although I think it's only slightly crowded."  
  
"How many years ago were you here?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"Ooh, I'm 24, so that's about 7 years ago. The school wasn't as crowded then. How about you?"  
  
"It's been 17 years since I was taught here and a lot has happened in that time, too much has happened in that time." He momentarily drifted on his past and then came abruptly back down.  
  
"Severus, did you ever study divination?"  
  
"Yes, I did, for a while." He glumly looked down at his mutilated potatoes.  
  
"Why did you stop? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"I stopped because of these." Severus showed her his hands, Honor looked up at him puzzled "In my third year we got up to palmistry, when the professor was reading my palms, she fainted. Later on she told me that-that…" Severus couldn't carry on; he got up and swept out of the hall. Honor followed him.  
  
"Why are you running away from it?" he stopped down the corridor when he heard her voice.  
  
"Because there is nothing else I can do." Again he swept away from her around a corner, this time Honor did not follow him.  
  
*  
  
"OK then, a Slytherin class, my first one. Professor Snape has promised me that you will be attentive and helpful," yes that was a lie, Severus had said no such thing, but with Slytherins you have to be cunning to survive "I do hope that is true. Today we will be revising palmistry, I am sure that professor Trelawny did it with you, but I am also sure she didn't predict much else but your death. Am I correct in saying so?" a few of them nodded their heads and others giggled. "Alright then, firstly I would like everyone to form an orderly queue in front of me. I will read your palms and note down any information, then you will partner up and read each other's palm. Nearer the end of the lesson I will hand out my results and you can compare them with mine. Right then, let's begin!" Honor sat down in her chair and surprisingly the Slytherins formed a calm queue in front of her and the reading commenced.  
  
A tall girl with dark, wavy hair called Jenny Curtis was first in line, she stretched out her right hand and looked attentively down at Honor. She glanced at the girls palm and scribbled down a few notes, this girl was certainly going to be loved later on!  
  
An hour later all of the students were staring at each other's palms and looking up the meanings.  
  
"Make sure you write them all down, I'll be handing out my readings in a minute!" she started shuffling through her notes and handing them out to the appropriate partner. "I will me setting some homework," students groaned "but it will be simple. All I want you to do is read one of your friends' palms, make sure they aren't doing divination. That's it then!" the students filed out of the room and Honor followed them, it was time for dinner and she had just had a double lesson. She also wanted to talk to Severus about what he had said earlier, she hadn't had time to read his palms before he exited the hall and she wanted to find out.  
  
As soon as Honor finished her food she got up to walk out but stopped before she got to the side door she lowered her head and whispered into his ear "We need to talk Severus." She turned her back on him and left.  
  
Honor walked down to the dungeons, the last time she had been there was after her last potions lesson and that was seven years ago. She walked into the potions room, Severus was still up in the hall and Honor sat on the edge of a desk.  
  
Severus walked in with his head bowed, which made his hair fall on to his face. He didn't see Honor until he was sitting at his desk.  
  
"I think now is the best time to talk, don't you?" she stared at him from the back of the room. Severus hung his head and massaged his temples.  
  
"If we must." He raised his head with his eyes closed. Honor jumped off the table and walked up to his desk. "You know, lately every time I close my eyes I can see the picture of her being tortured by him."  
  
"Then open your eyes Severus, he is not here, I am." He slowly lifted his eyelids to reveal his dark eyes.  
  
"I'll never be able to forget her." His eyes glazed with tears.  
  
"No one expects you to erase memories, I don't think that anyone who has ever encountered and survived him will ever forget the atrocities that he caused. But you have to move on one day. It may not be some time soon, but one day you will realise that there is a future for you and only then you will be able to dull down your pain." Honor watched as a tear fell slowly down his pale cheek. He sighed and looked back up at her.  
  
"You are the only one that has ever understood what I'm going through. Has the pain dulled for you?"  
  
"What do you think? Would I cry that much if the pain had gone or even faded?" she knelt down beside his chair and placed a hand over his. "But I know, one day it will and it will be the same for you. It all takes time." He stared straight into her blue eyes and understood, another tear fell it was then that he realised something.  
  
He was no longer alone.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one except Honor Blissett!!  
  
I thought that was quite an emotional chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	5. But Surprises

Chapter 5:  
  
Honor got up and started to leave, but when she was almost through the door Severus stood up and ran towards her. He stopped in front of her, Honor looked confused; he hardly knew what he was doing, the tears were blinding him.  
  
"Please, don't leave yet." He whispered.  
  
"This is not the same man I met a few days ago, is it? This can't be Severus Snape, can it? Severus Snape would never cry, would he?"  
  
"This is the same man you met. I am Severus Snape. Everyone cries, even the ones you least expect. Can't we just talk?"  
  
"Yes Severus we can talk." She led him to the desks and they sat down "What do want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't know, how did your class with Slytherin go?"  
  
"That was a brilliant lesson!" Severus looked shocked "OK at first I told them that you had said they would be well behaved, yes I know that you didn't say that but it worked. They were ever so polite and surprisingly calm. Slytherin has changed so much since I came here." Severus smiled.  
  
"Yes, it has greatly improved since I took over the house."  
  
"You can be incredibly full of yourself at times, but I have to admit, you seem to have quite an effect on them. When I was here it was so much worse, almost funny at times."  
  
"What house were you in? Gryffindor I suppose."  
  
"No, I was a Slytherin actually." Honor smiled and Severus looked taken aback.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected. You don't look the type."  
  
"That, Severus, is exactly what my mother said in her first letter. She always thought I would be a Gryffindor, or at least a Ravenclaw. She thought I was too gentle and kind. She never did get those letters from the school saying about my behaviour." She mischievously grinned at him.  
  
"My goodness you always seemed such a perfect Gryffindor!"  
  
"Well Severus I was actually a perfect Slytherin, I was quite cunning back then. I used it to cover up my pain and acted it out with childish pranks and boyish fights with girls from the other houses." She shook her head and laughed quietly "Albus' office became quite a home."  
  
"You still don't look the sort. What other things did you do to cover the pain?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" her face turned serious.  
  
"Yes." She slowly pulled up the sleeves of her robe. It revealed long old scars across her wrists, and up her arms, but two of them fairly recent shocked Severus. "So you have started again?"  
  
"It all came back to me. I only stopped before because I was found almost dead, that landed me in the hospital wing for two weeks."  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"It gave me something different to focus on, the pain came out as did the blood, a crimson stream of grief." She continued in a trance like state "A collection of fear and angst pouring down ice white skin, leaving its red wine trail. Dripping onto an oaken floor it will drift away. The blood stained knife smiles in the candle light, taunting its user and laughing at their actions. A deep red route, mapped out on an arm, coursing its own way, the path of escape. The sigh of ecstasy passes hurt lips into the cold night air." Honor stopped and stared unblinkingly at the dungeon wall, with her eyes wide.  
  
"Are you feeling alright? Honor?" Severus waved his hand in front of her face but the stare did not break, he shook her shoulders but to no avail. "Honor, I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey." He got up and walked to the fireplace, a knock at the door made him pause. The door opened and Albus walked in.  
  
"Good evening Severus, nice to see that you two are getting along."  
  
"Thank Merlin it's you Albus! I need help, she needs help." Severus was frustrated and scared.  
  
"That's what I'm here for."  
  
"I don't know what has happened! We were talking and suddenly she went all blank!" Albus walked over and looked at her.  
  
"Oh dear, she's started again. Get me something strong smelling. Quickly Severus otherwise she'll stay like this for weeks!" he dashed into the storeroom and produced a small bottle of blue liquid; handing it to Dumbledore he unscrewed it and held the bottle directly under her nose. She jerked back and then relaxed when she saw the familiar faces.  
  
"Sorry about that." She looked slightly dazed and perplexed.  
  
"What in Merlin's name was that?!" Severus said trying to be calm but altogether just looking plain confused.  
  
"A trance, it's one of the many things that happen when I think about it." She still appeared somewhat unfocused.  
  
"I can remember a lot of that, every time you were going to have to come into my office I kept something strong smelling on hand! Well I'll let you two finish your discussion and I will talk to you later Severus."  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: only Honor Blissett belongs to me! There are many many things I would do to Severus if I had the chance!!!!!  
  
A/N: I am so tired! I like surprises, don't you???? 


	6. Come more often

Chapter 6:  
  
'What on earth was that all about? I'm sitting next to some one who can't control their own mind!' Severus thought silently to himself.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't do it often." She said quietly as she stared down at the floor.  
  
"Oh great! Don't tell me that you can read minds now?!"  
  
"No, I can't read minds, I could just tell what you were thinking, that's what everyone thinks when it happens to me. I might as well just go." She slid off of the desk and walked towards the end of the room, she paused at the door as Severus spoke.  
  
"You don't have to leave Honor."  
  
"Yes, I do. You need to think Severus, and so do I." She closed the door behind her. In the dungeons it was freezing, the month was September and the cold weather wasn't due until the end of October but then again this was the dungeon.  
  
The school was dark and quiet, she knew that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had just walked past under an invisibility cloak but in the tired and fatigued mood she was in, Honor did not punish them and merely said  
  
"Good night Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, don't stay up too late." She knew they had heard this because Ron cursed rather loudly and Honor watched as they ran around the corner. She laughed to herself, it had been fun taking those cloaks straight off of the students when she was a prefect. Now it was just funny watching the rare students smugly walk past thinking that they were hidden. She would have given a detention but tonight she just didn't have strength.  
  
Pushing open the door of her bedchambers she quickly washed and changed for bed. She pushed back the warmed black silk sheets, slid into the soft bed and downed her sleeping potion. Honor quickly drifted off into a peaceful and well-needed sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Honor stirred, it was morning but some one had drawn the pale green muslin curtains around her four-poster bed, she slowly lifted her head off the silver silk pillows. Standing up she stretched in her black and silver satin negligee and walked in to next room where two high backed chairs faced the unlit fire. It may have been early morning but her Seeing abilities were not at all as drowsy as she felt.  
  
"Good morning Severus thank you for coming in here to make sure I was alright but next time wait until I come out of my bed before you look at me. I mightn't have been decent!" Severus got up, gave a small grin and replied.  
  
"I don't mind, I have seen it all before you know." Honor gasped at his response and then smiled.  
  
"I should slap you for that!"  
  
"Bring it on, I could snap that wrist in half!"  
  
"Yeah right! You're as weak as a feather from the looks of you."  
  
"You have so many qualities but is x-ray vision not one of them?"  
  
"Look, if I had x-ray vision I'd kill myself, think of all those old men! Yuck!!"  
  
"So then young lady you think that I, Severus Snape, is weak don't you?" Honor nodded. Severus rolled up his sleeves and flexed some bulging muscles. "This is what years of lifting heavy boxes of newly ordered potions boxes and Quidditch training does to you."  
  
"You are just one big show off Severus Snape. Robes hide a lot don't they?" Honor moved forward to Severus smiling.  
  
"On me they do. You must be cold in that scrap of material, it is bitter this morning. Here." He kindly offered the side of his robe to her.  
  
"No it's alright Severus." She walked over to the mantle piece above the fireplace and picked up her wand. She cast a warming spell around them. Severus dropped the material back and felt the warmth surround him. Honor was standing directly in front of him, close enough to feel his breath flutter against her cheek, she was so glad he had bothered to brush his teeth this morning because she couldn't hold out any longer, Honor leaned forward and their lips touched. Severus froze and then relaxed, this beautiful young woman was kissing him, he reacted and returned the kiss. A tingling sensation washed down her spine as their kiss deepened, their feelings requited in the early morning light. Severus stroked the small of her back with the tips of his fingers through the thin satin, which enveloped her soft skin. She ran her fingers through his silky black hair, then let them drift down his front until she pushed his chest softly and they broke the kiss. Severus smiled shyly and Honor smiled back.  
  
"Did you predict that?" he asked smoothly.  
  
"No, I think it would have spoilt the moment if I did though."  
  
"Yes, it might have, but it was a wonderful moment. What are you thinking?"  
  
"I think its time for breakfast." Honor headed towards the door.  
  
"Some thing tells me that Albus and the other staff will not appreciate you walking down in your night gown."  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: in my dreams Severus Snape belongs to me, but sadly dreams ain't no reality. Only Honor belongs to me and the rest belong to J K Rowling!  
  
Please review! 


	7. Than you think

Chapter 7:  
  
Honor paused and whirled around to face him, she looked him in the eyes and he tilted his head to the side. Keeping the eye contact, she walked towards him, their bodies were just centimetres apart, Honor ran a finger down his smooth pale cheek and leaned forward "Wait here."  
  
Honor sidled into her chambers to dress properly. Despite the happy mood she was in she made no attempts to reveal it through a change of dress, Honor donned her normal black silk work robe and added her satin ribbon, she ran a brush through her hair and applied some light eye shadow.  
  
When she returned to the main room Severus was still standing and he had a day dreamy look on his face.  
  
"No Severus." He snapped up.  
  
"Huh…wha…?"  
  
"I was answering your question."  
  
"How…oh yeah. So you don't like it in colour red, OK how about…"  
  
"Urgh! I despise pink…and lilac…and yellow."  
  
"You aren't very girly are you?" he smirked.  
  
"Silver's nice though and I love black."  
  
"Well the black is rather obvious, if I were to look into your wardrobe right now, would there be any colours other than black?"  
  
"Yes, there would be, I have a black gown with a silver neckline and cuffs and the nightdress you just saw me in."  
  
"Yes, both garments are familiar. So the rest of your clothes are just…"  
  
"…Black, black and more black. Same colours, different materials."  
  
"You are quite the Slytherin Miss Bliss! May I escort you to breakfast?" He asked, politely offering his elbow.  
  
"Yes Mr Snape, you may." Honor giggled as she took Severus' arm and was lead out of her door.  
  
The couple walked to breakfast relishing each other's quiet. As they entered, the hall immediately stopped talking, students sat gob smacked and silenced at the sight of professors Snape and Bliss walking down the centre of the tables arm in arm. Honor was trying so hard not to smile and to look serious but she could hear EVERYONE'S thoughts! While Severus could hear nothing, Honor could hear everything and some of them she didn't want to listen to. So when they sat down she blocked out all of the thoughts and settled down to some cinnamon toast.  
  
Honor smiled at the continuous glances that were directed at Severus, this was going to be fun.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: only Honor belongs to me (sadly Severus doesn't)  
  
A/N sorry it's been a LONG time since I last updated but that's because of exams, little brother, older brother, mum and writers block!! Oh yeah and sorry it's short! Please r/r! And thanks to every one who has reviewed so far!!! 


	8. But Sometimes

Chapter 8:  
  
It was Thursday evening; Honor had had a calm two weeks without many disruptions, not many meaning one. The supposedly attentive and wonderful student Jenny Curtis had come into the classroom with a wide smile and suspicious looking sparkly eyes. Things had just gone mad since then! This girl must have had a Cheering Charm cast on her or some thing because nothing would shut her up, the inane giggling was still ringing in Honor's ears. Apart from that everything was perfect.  
  
Even things she had never imagined were perfect. Severus was wonderful and their relationship was amazing. They had spent every possible minute together, even in Severus' lessons although no one could see her through the invisibility cloak as she sat on the edge of his desk. She only did this because every hour of Severus' school day was full of classes and she didn't have many students to teach. She had been spending most nights in Severus's bed for the past week; he would gladly make the dreamless sleep potions for both of them every evening. Honor's life hadn't been that good for a long time.  
  
"Honor, you can take that retched cloak off now." Severus rubbed this head tiredly and Honor revealed herself smiling.  
  
"Bad day?" she asked as she came behind him and rubbed his shoulders.  
  
"You saw what happened, I swear I could have strangled that Longbottom boy today!"  
  
"Hush now Sev, you're getting all tensed up." Severus rolled his head back and enjoyed the massage.  
  
"I still think that you put up with too much from me. I'd understand if you wanted to leave me." Honor sighed and walked around him. She sat in his lap and rested her forehead on his.  
  
"Severus stop that, you should know by now that I would not leave you…well not at the moment anyway." She took his hand and led him to his small office beside his classroom. Severus sat in the chair and Honor sat on the dark mahogany desk in front of him.  
  
"Hmm, so then Miss Blissett…how has your day been?" Severus said silkily while he traced the outline of her skirt on her pale legs.  
  
"Rather interesting actually, I've had an insane Slytherin student reeking havoc in my classroom."  
  
"Ah yes, Miss Jenny Curtis I presume?"  
  
"Got it in one." She giggled.  
  
"I noticed she looked a bit twitchy at breakfast and jittery at lunchtime, I think I'd better have a few words with her now." Severus started to rise from his chair.  
  
"No Severus, leave her for tonight and she'll be fine by morning. Any way, if you did go in there she'd probably annoy you so much that you would start deducting house points and you do want to win the house cup don't you?"  
  
"I guess you're right," he said sitting back down "I don't want to see the inane grin on Minerva's face if she wins it."  
  
"That's the spirit!" she said mocking McGonagall's tone and smile.  
  
"So Minerva, since when did you decide to possess my girlfriend then?"  
  
"Girlfriend? So then, is there a romance going on between you two? I knew it!" Severus and Honor looked up at the same time, in the doorway stood Minerva McGonagall looking completely smug and leaning against the doorframe, Honor mentally agreed with Severus about the grin, it is rather annoying.  
  
"How did you know?" Honor raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, for the past three nights I've been knocking at your bedroom door and there has been no answer at all."  
  
"Is that it? Is that all it took you?" Honor was laughing.  
  
"Well, there was also the way you two walked into the hall a few weeks back! Do you know the sort of rumours that are flying around this school?"  
  
"I'm a Seer…I know every rumour in this school!"  
  
"So are you going to leave us in peace Minerva? Or have you actually got something to say?" Severus said as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh yes…Honor, Albus wants to speak to you now, it's urgent." Honor got up looking bewildered but followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office.  
  
As they entered the room he looked grave. Honor took the seat in front of the aged man and Minerva left the room.  
  
"I wish I wasn't the person to tell you this but…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HA! Cliffhanger!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Only Honor belongs to me…I've just divorced Severus!  
  
A/N: Thanx a lot to all you lovely reviewers! You can review some more too!! Please use this button:  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| 


End file.
